


howwows of a waundwomat

by Durple



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm posting it for somebody else, It's all owo, Just a very dedicated shitpost, not my work, owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durple/pseuds/Durple
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. howwows of a waundwomat

Tehy say tewe’s a waundwomat whewe weawity just isn’t teh swame. In a wundown pawt of town, whewe teh biwds scweam an’ teh wights just awen’t teh same cowow. No one knows how teh waundwomat got tewe, an’ yet it stiwws at teh cownew of teh stweet.

Teh doows awe awways unwocked, yet you wiww nevew swee anyone weave ow entew. If you wawk in, aww sweems nowmal at fiwst.

Is not as nowmal as it sweems.

Teh wady behin’ teh cwountew wiww twade you ten dowwaws fow a bwag of pwennies. She wiww nevew teww you how mawy pwennies you got. You mwight get teh feewing even she doesn’ know, an’ you’we pwobably getting scwammed. Nevew quwestion it. Teh washing machwines aww have teiw cwoin swots fwitted fow pwennies. It onwy takes fouw pwennies a woad, an’ is decwent quawity… nevew add teh stowe’s detewgent, wumow has it youw cwotehs wiww come out swightwy diffewent. No one knows wat it is untwl tehy get home; a swize biggew, a diffewent cowow, a swightwy diffewent pattewn… is awways somefing.

Don qwuestion it. Is fow teh bwest.

Nevew eat teh M&Ms fwom teh vendwing machwine. Aww of tehm awe puwple, eat too much and you'ww wake up outside teh doows wifout any clue how you got tehwe. Considew youwself wucky if you still have youw wawwet. Tehwe's a jaw on a washing machine. Teh wocaws say if you kiss teh glass, a faewie wiww gwant you one wish.

Nevew twust teh faewie. He speaks wies, twists wowds. teh fanged smiwe is sweet as honey, but nevew bewieve it.

Teh faewie wowks fow teh highew ups, teh ones who wun teh laundwomat. Considew youwself wucky if you suwvive a wun in wif teh managew.

Behind teh wawws, a kid sweeps in teh vents. Tehy say he’s teh way you get in, if you get pwast his twials. Not evewyone who entews makes it in, but you might not wawk out teh same.

A jouwnalist wowks fwanticawwy to wewwite youw wife in hew jouwnal, but no one knows if tehy come twue. Wumow has it she is nevew wwong about hew lowe, but you be teh judge of tat.

Teh wady behind teh countew hides hew mask between hew legs, weave if you heaw jingle bewws. If you see seaw skin hanging up to dwy, nevew touch it. It bewongs to teh faewie’s fwiend. tehy wiww not fowgive you.

A puppy wives in teh laundwomat. Feed hew tweats and you'ww meet a highew up, who wiww gladly tank you. teh wocaws say if you evew meet a highew up, you'ww want it to be hew. Stay on hew good side and pet hew dog. Don't wowwy if you tink you see youwself in teh miwwow. is not weal.

Teh Weague Watches Fwom Bwehind Teh Waundwomat.

Wespect tehm.


	2. stowy of teh faiwy

My nwame issa Faewie, an' I wive in a jaw. Teh wowld awound mwe issa diffewent tahn teh onw fow a pewson.

Tehy cwome an: ask mwe questwions, offewing cown in wetuwn. I giff tehm dewight an' joy, my puwpose issa to entewtwain.

Don' opwen my wid, I don' nweed to be fweed. Bad tings happwen wehn you wet a faewie fwee.

Bwoo issa my thweme, evewyting is bwoo about me. I'm a swimpwe bwoo boi, wiff a knack fow steawing pwennies fwom customews.

Wumow has it taht I'm teh weason why teh cwothes in teh wash change cowow. Teh detewgent is cawwed "faiwy dwust" fow a weason, tehy say. I cwan't deny tis, but don' expwect mwe to confiwm it. Aftew aww... I am mwagical


	3. wiwwing audiwence

Tere's somefing spweciaw wehn a Jestew pways a twick on hew cwowd. 

Hew gwee wehn it aww goes to pwan, teh appwause of hew kwing an' queen.

But wong gwone awe teh days a Jestew pweases hew woyaw famiwy, hew entewtaining natuwe gwone wiff time. She spwends hew days wooking fow an outwet, fow hew chwance to finawwy seww hew jokes fow hew audiwence.

Cuwsed ideas swink in, in a fowm of stwings of numbews, cwoded fwom teh cwaff of an owd wanguage once widewy used. It manifwests, twaunting teh peopwe awound hew, dewight an' joy taking howd of hew souw. 

Imagwes tat sweem to gwet cwoser, teh ones you have to dwouble chweck, tehy stawt to appeaw. She spiwws ideas, cackwing wiff gwee as teh othews watch wiff miwd howwow.

Tehy sway "wong wive teh kwing"

But godspeed teh Jestew.


End file.
